A Series of Unexpected Tadamu
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Tadase and Amu have made a strong bond romantically, and nothing could change this... Or could it? Amu's family is targeted as a homicide, Tadase is turned evil and wants to do everything he can to kill Amu, and her whole life falls apart; Will she live?
1. Rima is moving!

This is my Tadamu series! I hope you all enjoy it, and I would appreciate it if you reviewed for me.

Jerry: Yes, this is going to be nuts so I hope you read it too.

Carp: Jerry likes nutty things.

Jerry: Ya- HEY!

Ami: Hewwo!

Carp: Hello!

Ami: Am I going to be in this story!

Carp: Yes you are!

Ami: YAYY! What's going to happen?

Carp: You're going to die!

Ami: Yayy! Wait… whaat?

Carp: Kidding!….

Jerry: Or are we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara, I only own one or two (haven't made up my mind as to how many) OC's.

* * *

It was silent in Amu's room as everyone was asleep. The charas dozed off in their eggs in the basket that Amu had gotten for them. Of course, being the early bird she is, Suu woke up and cracked her egg open, and gasped as she saw Amu's bed empty. She flew out of her egg and woke the others.

Ran and Miki came out of their eggs and glared at the chef-chara.

"What?!"

"Amu-chan is missing-desu! She is never awake at this time of the morning!"

Miki and Ran looked at the clock, and they saw that it was indeed, 6 am. They turned as the door opened and they saw Amu walk in and Miki flew up to her, angry.

"Why did you scare us like that?! We thought you were missing! You never leave at this time of morning!"

Amu smiled at her oddly.

"I never left the house… Someone was downstairs waiting for me, so mom got me up. And it's the last day of school, so I got excited. I just came to get my stuff; he and I are walking to school early."

Ran, Miki and Su looked at her with intrigued eyes.

"He? It's a he?"

Amu rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yes, He. Now let me get my bag. I put on my uniform first thing."

They moved aside so that she could put her books into her bag and clip her shugo egg pouch onto her hip. She turned to them and smiled, gently placing their eggs, along with dia, into the pouch. She walked out the door and the three floated after her.

They went down the stairs and heard Amu's dad freaking out, and her mom trying to calm him down. Ami was still asleep at this time; somehow she could sleep through all the noise.

The figure before Amu's mother turned and smiled at her.

"Amu-chan!"

Amu smiled as her feet pressed against the main floor of the house, walking up to Tadase and her mom.

"Morning, Tadase-kun. Morning Mom. Papa."

The dad looked at her and then at the boy and he began to cry and he ran into the bathroom, screaming something about running away. Tadase sweat-dropped and Amu shook her head.

"You want to go? Since I already ate."

Tadase nodded and held the front door open for her as she walked out, and he waved goodbye to her mother. Amu's charas caught up with Kiseki and talked to him for a while, which he rather would have avoided doing.

They were about 3 feet away from their masters so that they could have some privacy as they talked.

"Oh. Commoners, I have been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it desu?"

Kiseki nodded to the pouch around Amu's hip.

"I have sensed some activity from the diamond egg. Have you?"

Ran, Miki, and Su focused for a moment, then they turned to each other and squealed.

"She's waking up! She's waking up!"

Kiseki plugged his ears and groaned.

"I wish I hadn't pointed it out…"

* * *

"I wonder what they are talking about back there."

"Kiseki is probably badgering them about world domination again."

"Don't you mean as usual?"

Amu laughed as Tadase smiled at her as they walked. They were so comfortable with each other now; no more stuttering or awkwardness. They even held hands and hugged in public, but they hadn't put themselves out there as 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' quite yet.

Amu spoke after she had gotten a hold of her fit of laughter.

"So, Tadase-kun, you said you had something to talk to me about?"

Tadase nodded and smiled, looking up at the still rising sun.

"Yes… I do."

"What is it?"

Tadase stopped and smiled at her, taking her hand and he began to run and she stumbled at the sudden change of pace.

"T-tadase-kun?! Where are we going?!"

He just laughed as he pulled her along behind him. He ran across the park and into a surrounding area, covered in trees and more natural habitat.

Amu looked around in awe as they ran past the tall oaks and flowers of all kinds. She suddenly ran into Tadase as he stopped and she looked around and saw that they were in a clearing. She looked down and saw a body of water with a bridge leading to the middle, where there was a gazebo-like structure.

He walked across the bridge with her and into the gazebo, and as they both stepped inside, any holes/windows/or doorways were shut tight and blackness surrounded them. Amu screamed and jumped into Tadase's arms and he just laughed at her actions.

"It's alright. Just watch."

She did as she was told and suddenly colors began to swirl around them. It was beautiful. They were surrounded by colors of the rainbow, swirling around them. The ground was the same as the sky, the surrounding area. It was completely surreal.

Amu turned to Tadase, who was smiling gently at her and she smiled back, a light blush on her cheeks. He stepped towards her and put his arms gently around her, his hands at the small of her back.

"I thought we could talk privately here. What I wanted to talk about was… You and I, Amu-chan. We have become so much closer, and you are starting to open up to me as well. But I want to know if we will be like this forever. Having me tell you I love you every day, and you just smile and hug me… Or will the day come where you say 'I love you too'? I don't mean to sound impatient or pushy… But I want to know if you do love me."

Amu looked at him, her eyes sparkling as she saw his worried expression. She smiled and looked at his hands.

"Tadase… I don't know if I can say it properly… but… I do. There's no doubt about it… That I love… You…" A blush rose to her cheeks at her words but he smiled at her, and snapped his fingers, the colors dissipating, and the metal locks rising, causing the sunlight to pour onto them again.

She looked around with a 'how-in-the-hell-did-you-do-that' look and he just laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm so happy…"

She smiled and took his hand and they began to walk across the bridge, and their shugo charas flew up, yelling questions about what had happened in there. Tadase watched as Amu shook her head and glared at her charas, telling them to mind their own business.

He looked up at the sky for a moment and sighed breathing in the crisp, cool air; he had finally heard Hinamori Amu say 'I love you'…

* * *

**On the other side of town…**

"So now, do you know your mission."

The girl standing before a man in a black suit, surrounded by body guards nodded.

"Repeat your mission."

"I am going to Seiyo academy to gather information on all of the students there; mainly Hitori Tadase, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima, and Hinamori Amu. Mashiro Rima's Father will become promoted in his job and they will move away to Osaka. I will take the spot of the queens chair. I will become close to the Guardians, gaining their trust, then I will obtain Hinamori Amu's lover, stealing his Dumpty Key.

I will infuse it with X egg energy, and then once that is done, I will alter it, creating an 'S' egg; Special egg. Only those who truly believe in themselves can turn it back to normal. It is almost impossible to defeat.

I will erase his memories of the kidnapping and he will act normally around school. Then I will control him at will to make him attack Hinamori Amu and her friends."

The man nodded, clearly satisfied.

"Main objective."

The girl looked up, her piercing crystal blue eyes staring up at him, her face held a cold and neutral expression.

"Destroy Hinamori Amu and her Family. One. By. One."

* * *

Amu stepped into the Royal Garden and sighed, Tadase soon following. She walked up the steps and sat at her chair. She looked at her watch and it read 7:15 am.

She laughed a bit and looked up at Tadase.

"What do we do until the others get here?"

Tadase shrugged and smiled at her.

"I know I just want to keep staring at you."

Amu laughed and shook her head.

"You sound like a stalker."

"Maybe I am your stalker."

"Tadase your weird."

"Aww. That hurts."

"Your acting like Ikuto."

"Oh well. It's fun sometimes."

She laughed and shook her head, smiling softly at him and he did the same. Suddenly, the door to the royal garden was opened and they stood, and saw Mr. Amakawa, the chairman, the first king, the caretaker/manager of the planetarium, and the writer of the childrens book called 'the hearts egg'.

"Mr. Amakawa! What are you doing here?"

He smiled gently and handed Tadase a thin folder. He opened it feebly and his eyes widened.

"A new student? With a shugo chara?"

Amu looked up.

"Really? But we can't put them into the guardians… We're full."

nodded.

"Yes. It seems so, but the stars have had a sudden change. One of you is leaving for a brand new path, and they will announce it today. This brave girl is changing for the better, and will not forget the friends she has in you, the guardians."

Amu stood; she? That meant either Yaya, or Rima!

"Okay, what?! Who!"

Mr. Amakawa smiled, putting a finger up to his lips as he held out a deck of cards. Amu took the hint and picked one, looking at it and she gasped as she felt tears sting her eyes. Tadase looked at her worriedly and she bit her lip, and turned the card so he could see it. He gasped and looked at the chair of the card.

"The Queen…"

"But how can this be?! Rima can't leave! She hasn't been here that long!"

Mr. Amakawa smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid it's true. This new girl may be your new best friend."

The door opened again and everyone turned and saw a fairly tall girl with brown hair and blonde streaks walk in. Her uniform had the jacket open, like amu's and she had chains around the arms, a chain-tie around her neck. Her belt was also a chain, and she wore Knee-high black boots. Her bag hung off of her shoulder, and she had a pouch hanging off of her hip.

"Um… Hello… I'm looking for Mr. Amakawa, but he wasn't in his office so… The secretary told me to check here…"

Mr. Amakawa smiled at her.

"Welcome, Samansara Kiera. (Sam-ann-sarah Kee-era) Where is Sage and Rage?"

Kiera blinked and opened the pouch, walking up to him. He pulled out two shugo eggs, one white with blue and green patterns on it, with stars and angel wings; it was very beautiful. The other was black and had red and silver patterns on it, with hearts and bat wings.

"Rage is still asleep. Sage is hatched, but she's nervous."

Mr. Amakawa took the white egg into his hands and rubbed his thumb over it and whispered something to it. He held his hands out and the egg flew into the air, and cracked, revealing shiny, bright green eyes and blue hair. The egg opened and revealed the chara called sage, and Kiera smiled as she saw her.

The chara had straight, light blue hair, and bright green eyes. Her clothes were white with green and blue accessories; she wore a white dress with a blue belt and her boots were green, matching her wristbands and the ribbon around her neck. Her skin was fair and pale, and she was very pretty; a blue heart was on the front of the dress, and a blue heart clip was in her hair.

She smiled softly and waved at Amu, and her charas, as well as Kiseki floated up to her.

Kiseki flicked his cape away and smiled triumphantly.

"I am Kiseki. The king of the shugo charas."

The female chara smiled and bowed politely to him.

"I am Sage. I am Kiera's would-be self. She has a soft and gentle side that she doesn't show very often, and her longing to be gentle and sweet at times created me; I am born from those feelings."

Ran smiled and floated towards her.

"Ran!"

"Miki."

"Su-desu!"

Kiera looked at them and saw the look that Miki had and her eyes sparkled.

"Are you an artist?!"

Miki nodded slowly and smiled.

"Ohh! Kiera is too!!"

Kiera blushed and grabbed Sage.

"Don't go around telling people stuff about me!"

Mr. Amakawa smiled.

"I already know all about you."

Kiera looked at him wide-eyed and he laughed. She glared at him and she sighed.

"When I walked into here, some chick with curly red hair started yelling at me saying something like; oh great another new girl I wonder if she is as annoying as Hinamori Amu… Dang, it pissed me off. I wish I wouldn't let myself be pushed around like that."

Suddenly, the black egg flew out of her hand and began to crack and she gasped. It flew open and revealed a red-haired shugo chara, with silver eyes. She had a black ribbon around her hair, so it looked similar to a bandana, and she wore a black midriff sweater with a red heart on the front. Two silver ribbons were around her forearms and her shorts were red, with black boots. Red hearts were on the front of the boots where her foot was. She smirked at them all and waved.

"Yo! I'm Rage!"

Kiera smiled.

"Rage!!"

Rage flew down and poked her in the nose.

"Idiot! You shouldn't let yourself be pushed around! You have to be tough sometimes; next time she has a problem with you, let her know she better think about it before she flaps her mouth!"

Amu's eyes widened at the mouth on this chara; it was oddly similar to Iru. She shook her head and held her hand out to Kiera.

"Anyway, I'm Amu Hinamori. Welcome to Seiyo academy."

Kiera smiled and took her hand and shook it. Her soft smiled turned into a devilish smirk, her eyes becoming evil and full of hate. Her face went back to normal soon enough and she smiled and waved goodbye.

"I have to go do a quick run-through of the school. Bye bye!"

She turned around and left, closing the door of the garden behind her, and made sure nobody was around, before pulling out her cell phone and dialing.

"_Hello?"_

"It's me." Kiera's voice became cold and neutral, instead of soft and sweet.

"_Well!?"_

Kiera smirked and looked at the royal garden, then began to walk away.

"Target sighted… The death of Hinamori Amu is imminent. Rage and Sage are playing along completely. That weird Saaya girl helped out too. I already turned her hearts egg into an X egg; I can't believe that girl's charas didn't notice. They were too busy playing with mine."

"_Good. Keep turning peoples eggs into X's but try to get that Dumpty Key soon enough; then the real torment can begin with operation S."_

Kiera nodded, closing her phone and looking at the sky and she clenched her fists.

"I will make this plan a success. I will get that money…" She began to ran into the school.

"I will make my mom get better."

* * *

Damn I think this chapter is sooo bad D:D:D:

Do you guys like it?

I don't know… It just kind of seems boring. But it is the start. We already know Amu is being targeted by Kiera, and Kiera is also targeting her family and the guardians, and possibly their families, and the reason that Kiera is doing all this.

RIMA IS MOVING AWAY D::::::::::::

AHHHH NOOO MASHIRO-SAMAAA!!

Rima: What are you doing.

Carp: I like your character!!

Rima: Creepy.

Nagihiko: Why?

Carp: AHHH OMGOMGOMGOMG NAGIHIKOOOO!!! I LOVE YOUUU!!

Nagihiko: I'm not real.

Carp: I DON'T CARE! *pulls a screaming Nagihiko into my room so I can pin him to the wall and look at him everyday *

Amu: That was strange…

Tadase: Yeahh…

Ikuto: Hey.

Amu: I-I-ikuto! When did y-you get back?!

Ikuto: just now, obviously. So, do you still remember what I bet you?

Tadase: Ugh…

Ikuto: Oh are you two officially dating?

Tadase: …. No…..

Ikuto: oohhhh then Amu is fair game.

Tadase: DON'T- ugh. He's right.

Kiseki: Pathetic.

Tadase: Well he is right- but that doesn't mean im giving up!

Ikuto: * pounds his fist and ruffles Tadase's hair* Wouldn't expect much else.

Amu: What am I, a prize?

Tadase: No, you are just the most amazing girl in the world…

Amu: T-Tadase-kun!

Tadase: You're shivering, are you cold?

Amu: U-um…

Tadase: * pulls her into his arms so she is up against his chest and he kisses her ear *

Tadase: Better, Amu-chan?

Amu: T-T-TADASE-K-KUN!

Tadase: * smiles at Ikuto * Yayy!

Ikuto: Damn.

Carp: IM BACK!

Nagihiko: * faint shouts * SAVE MEE!!

Carp: DON'T MAKE ME WHIP YOU AGAIN!

……….

Tadase: Wow.

Ha-ha okay I hope you all review! Have a nice day!

~Tomi-chan

Hasta la *Iiii am cravinnggg chocolateeee *


	2. An Event to Mourn for

Hey everyone! I haven't gotten many reviews… which saddens me… But, hopefully I will get more :D

So, here it is! Chapter 2 of "A series of Unexpected Tadamu" !!

Enjoy!

* * *

The door to the royal garden open slowly, which caused Tadase and Amu to glance tiredly in that direction. Nagihiko, and Yaya walked in slowly, a look of dread and sorrow engraved into their expressions and sluggish actions. Nagihiko clutched a paper in his hand as he walked up to the table, gently setting it down before Tadase as he slumped into his chair.

Tadase lifted the crumpled paper before him and read from it, his eyes darting back and forth as he read. After a moment, he put a hand on his forehead, rubbing it slowly. He closed his eyes.

Let out a hollow sigh.

Amu leans forward, anxious.

"It's from Mashiro-san. It's her letter saying that she is leaving the guardians. Her cape will be sent back to the school by mail sometime this afternoon."

Amu closes her eyes tightly and sucks in a sharp breath. She didn't want Rima to leave. Nadeshiko left… Now Rima. What was this?

She fell forwards, banging her head on the table, causing Tadase to jump up.

"A-amu-chan! Are you alright?!"

Amu didn't move.

Tadase swallowed, walking around the table towards her. He gently stroked her hair soothingly as she didn't move.

"Amu-chan… Are you going to be okay?"

Suddenly she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck and began to sob. He almost lost his footing in his surprise, but he gathered himself and slowly wrapped his arms around her slim frame, rubbing her back slowly.

"Amu-chan… It's going to be okay…"

Amu shook her head, pulling back and rubbing her eyes with her forearm.

"N-no it's not! First Na-Nadeshiko leaves, and she was my best friend… And I hoped that I would see her again, even just once, but she basically abandoned m-me… And N-now, Rima is d-doing the s-same! Am I that much of a terrible friend that the two people I thought were my best friends are l-leaving me? God this is so out of my character… I hate myself…"

Tadase put his hands on her cheeks, wiping her tears away, a sad but serious look on his face.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that you hate yourself. And this is normal. Nadeshiko didn't think you were terrible… She had… Reasons for not coming back," he sent a glance to Nagihiko, who looked down at the table sadly, "And Rima wouldn't think that. I'm sure she'll keep in contact with you. She is just the same as you, wasn't very social before she came here. She wouldn't abandon her best friend. Please stop crying, Amu-chan. I don't like to see you like this…"

He hugged her again as her crying slowed. He whispered softly into her ear, calming her, soothing her. She liked the feeling of his hot breath trickling down her neck.

"Oh Tadase… I'm sorry for being so stupid…"

Tadase laughed softly.

"It's okay… It's okay…"

The door to the royal garden opened abruptly and everyone turned, and Tadase let go of Amu. Amu's eyes widened in shock as her mom came running in, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Amu walked towards her and her mom hugged her tightly and Amu stiffened, but lightly hugged her back; she was bawling after all.

"M-mama! What's going on?!"

Her mom pulled back and looked at Amu, taking her shoulders in her hands lightly.

"I-It's Ami-ch-chan! She's… She's…"

Amu's eyes widened at her mother's desperate tone.

"She's what?!"

"She's dead!"

Everyone's jaws dropped and Amu froze. Tadase put a hand to his mouth in shock.

"Oh god." His whisper was the only thing heard in the room.

Amu stepped away from her mother.

"No. No. You have to be joking."

Amu's mom shook her head, tears pouring harder.

We heard noise coming from her room, then her screaming, so me and Papa ran up the stairs and her window was open and we… We saw her lying on the floor, and there was a-a-a knife I-in her chest… Oh, poor ami-chan… I can't believe this, who would do this!!"

Amu froze again. She feels numb. She tries to step back, but can't. She blinks slowly. She swallows. Suddenly, she's falling backwards. Someone catches her. She squints her eyes and catches a glimpse of blonde hair and smiles, knowing it was Tadase. Soon enough she can see again, but everything seems to be moving in slow motion. Above her, Tadase has watery eyes and is saying something desperately. Before her, her mother is crying, sitting on the floor as Yaya cries as well, trying to comfort her. Nagihiko is kneeling to the left of Amu, looking worriedly at her, a hand on his mouth.

Everything speeds up, back to a regular pace. Amu jumps to her knees and stands. Looks around at everyone crying. She turns to Tadase with a serious face.

"Slap me."

He blinks and a tear falls out, and down across his incredulous face.

"Wh-what?"

She stomps her foot angrily.

"I said slap me!"

"B-but…"

"Just do it!"

He closes his eyes tightly and slaps her cheek with the back of his hand she yelps in pain, raising a hand to her cheek. Tadase falls down into a sitting position on the floor, staring at his hand, crying again, whispering about how he cant believe he just did that.

Amu feels something drop onto her hand and cringes when she sees the blood.

"Nope. This isn't a dream."

Tadase looks at her.

"What?"

Amu feels tears well up and Tadase stands immediately when he sees the blood trickling from her lip.

"I was hoping I was dreaming… Oh my god… I can't believe that Ami is… She can't be… A three-year-old can't die! I loved her, no matter how annoying she was! Her first word was 'Onee-chan'… Big sister… I can't believe she's gone… Oh my poor Ami! No! No!"

Amu fell to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes now. She wraps her arms around herself, feeling dead inside. She wants to crawl away in a hole and lie there to rot. She wants to be with Ami, bleeding out onto the carpet… Ami…

"What's going on in here now?"

Everyone looked up as Nikaidou-sensei walked in, looking genuinely concerned. Amu's mother stood and explained what was going on and his eyes widened and he put a hand over his mouth; a similar reaction to everyone else. He looked at Amu sadly.

"Amu, I think you need to go home for a few days, just to get some time of from the pressure of school. I am so sorry."

Tadase whispered into Amu's ear and she nodded meekly, then he turned quickly to Nikaidou, a pleading look in his pink eyes.

"Please Sensei, can I stay with her?"

Nikaidou nodded and smiled sadly.

"I hope things get better."

Amu blinked, more tears falling from her eyes, "_How can they? How can they get better?", _She thought about saying it out loud, but kept it to herself. Tadase grabbed her bag and his and put his arms around her softly.

"Amu-chan," he whispered into her hair as everyone stared at them sadly, "let's go. I'll stay with you the whole time, just if you need me."

Amu nodded, and for the first time, She wasn't uncomfortable with the fact that a boy was going to be with her for a long time. She hugged Tadase and kissed his neck softly and he started to cry again to at her attempt to escape the pain.

"I'm ready to go…"

He nodded and put his left arm around her waist, taking her left hand in his right. Amu's mom put her arm around Amu as well as they began to leave the royal garden, as Nagihiko gently rubbed Yaya's shoulder sadly as she cried.

* * *

Amu woke up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Her cheeks were hot and her eyes were pounding and she groaned. She put her hand over them; they were swollen.

_Great,_ she thought, _Just perfect._

She looked around and saw that she was in her room. She glanced at her clock and it read 6:49 am. She looked over and saw Tadase sitting in her desk chair, his arms folded under his slightly flushed cheek, his eyes closed, lips parted slightly. Then she remembered. Ami died. She was excused from school with Tadase. And Tadase was here to make sure she was okay.

But she wasn't.

She let out a strangled cry as she began to bawl, and Tadase's eyes fluttered open. He shot up and darted over to her bed as she cried into her hands. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered slowly to her, trying to calm her.

"Amu-chan, it's okay… Shhhh… It's okay… I'm here for you… I'm always here for you…"

She pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly, forcing the tears to stop. She looked up at Tadase and swallowed, attempting to wet her mouth.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Tadase smiled weakly.

"You had a nervous breakdown halfway to your house. I had to carry you here; it was 8 am when we got here, and your mom changed you into some pajamas and put you to bed, and you haven't woken up until now. I've been in here sitting here watching you; same with the charas. Ran, Miki, and Su were worried sick, but they are still asleep."

Amu shook her head sadly.

"I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to put up with this."

Tadase stared at her.

"Amu-chan, it's alright. I hope to be with you for a long time, and if putting up with things like this is what it takes, so be it. I love you, Amu-chan. Don't forget that."

Amu smiled and took her hand in his lightly.

"Thank you..."

She blushed slightly after a moment as her stomach grumbled.

"Um… Tadase… I still can't feel my legs really… And um… I'm sorta hungry…"

Her blush deepened and she wouldn't look into his eyes.

"Could you…?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead, standing.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

He closed her door behind him and she lay back against her pillow. She turned to the basket holding Ran, Miki, and Su.

"Ran… Miki… Su? You awake yet?"

The three eggs cracked slightly and blinked at her, then their eyes widened and they sped over to her.

"Amu-chan!"

"You're awake!"

"We're so glad you're okay!"

Amu smiled weakly.

"I wish I could say the same for Ami."

The charas looked down sadly, and Amu felt a darkness seeping in through her skin, and she shuddered, clenching her teeth as she glanced at Dia's egg.

"But she is okay. She might not be here, but she's somewhere else. And I'm going to keep on living for her. I'm going to be strong. I won't lose my light! My radiance! Dia… I won't lose you again!"

The darkness she felt disappeared and the Diamond egg moved slightly and Amu smiled. Her radiance wouldn't fade.

She wouldn't let it.

* * *

So, how was that chapter?! I hope you all liked it! I'm sorry about Ami's death, I truly am. But don't hate me. There is more to come, you will see.

~Hitomi Kaetie-chan


	3. Princess returns and finds her prince

Ok I am officially one of the newest members in the "lazy ass club". I CANT UPDATE ON TIME WORTH A CRAP!!! Ugh. I am so incredibly sorry. Okay, we left off with The news of Ami's death, Tadase being allowed to stay with Amu as long as needed, and Amu promising she won't lose Dia again.

Jerry: You seem tired.

Carp: I am tired.

Tadase: Then you should sleep?

Carp: Gay prince.

Tadase: I AM NOT GAY!!! .... Did you just say prince.

Carp: Mwahahaha...

Amu: UUUGGH CAAARRPPP!

Carp: Hey, i'm controlling you guys so just smile and be happy!

Tadase+Amu: Ok~ay :3

Jerry: Uh huh. Too bad i am too indignant for her to control me... She doesn't own any of this crap.

Carp: Uh, i don't want to own crap...

* * *

"Amu-chan?" Tadase knocked on the door lightly and Amu turned.

"You can come in Tadase."

He pushed the door open, a tray in his hands. He walked towards her and handed it to her and she placed the tray on her lap, flipping the legs out so they rested on the bed comfortably, forming a small table in front of her. He sat on the bed next to her thighs and put his hands on his knees, leaning forward slightly, his head turned as he looked at her, concerned.

"Amu-chan, are you alright? You can talk to me if you need to, you know that right?"

Amu smiled softly and blushed.

"Always; and the same goes for you."

Tadase blinked at her and then looked down at the floor as his bangs covered his eyes.

"... It makes me happy that you are worried about me and want to be able to talk to me about my problems... But... If people are focusing on my problems I feel like i'm being pampered, and I don't like to be pampered. I like to help other people, and the happiness I feel when I do help someone makes me forget most of my problems. But because I thought that doing that would help me, I actually hurt myself terribly... I really don't believe that I am as important as you, or alot of the other kids in the school. Really, I see no value in me at all, other than to make sure you smile, which is all I want. I want you to be happy..."

Amu looked at him sadly.

"Tadase-kun, you-"

The phone began to ring as she started to speak and the two sweat-dropped. Kiseki shook his head.

"Don't you love the timing with these kinds of things?"

Tadase glared at his obnoxious chara.

"Shut up Kiseki." He hissed and Amu's eyes widened, as well as Kiseki's; they never thought Tadase would say something like that to anyone, let alone Kiseki.

"T-tadase? Are you alright?"

Tadase blinked then put a hand over his eyes.

"Ah, goumen. Sorry, I... I wasn't thinking when I said that, Kiseki forgive me..."

Kiseki nodded and looked at Tadase worriedly as he stood and left the room. He turned and saw Amu with a similar expression, and remembered how weak she was before, and pointed to the food in front of her.

"Commoner! Tadase would want you to eat this so that you could get your strength back! That would make him smile, right?!"

Amu smiled and nodded, and glanced at something white sticking off of the apple on the tray. It was a paper attached with an edible tape. She pulled it off and unfolded it, and saw a heart locket, with a crown on the top of the silver heart, and she smiled at how pretty it was.

She opened the small locket and saw a picture of her and Tadase inside of it. Tadase walked back into the room, and then blushed a bright red.

"A-A-Amu-ch-chan! Y-you s-s-saw it?!"

She looked up at him and laughed at his expression. She looked down at the locket with sad and joyful eyes.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

Tadase felt a thick stab in his chest as a pang of guilt and anguish flitted through his veins. He was so deeply hurt that he couldn't help Amu to feel better; her little sister had just been murdered in the very house they were in, so he knew she would be upset.

He sat down on the bed right next to her and put a hand on her cheek, and she looked at him confused. He blushed and smiled at her.

"Amu-chan..."

He leaned forwards and hugged her, his warm breath tickling her neck and she sighed in contentment as he whispered into her ear.

"I love you... Please, don't ever... Ever forget that..."

Amu smiled and held him tighter.

"I won't."

* * *

Seiyo Academy, Kiera's POV

I've heard at least 20 rumors about why Amu and Tadase are ditching. One of them was actually pretty funny; involved Amu really loving Yaoi, and Tadase set out just to find the perfect Yaoi partner just to please her. Some of these kids are messed.

But not as messed as me.

I killed a little kid yesterday. Ami Hinamori. Don't think I don't feel bad about it, I do...

But my family is so poor because when my bastard of a father left my mom after she was diagnosed with 3 different types of cancer, and was deemed blind, took all of our money and anything expensive with him. I am determined to get what I am being offered...

$9, 000, 000, 000 in the Canadian dollar. That will pay for my mom's surgeries, and more; i could even buy a healthier, friendlier home for my sickly mom.

I know i'm messed up. I'm doing anything I have to, to gain possession of that money.

Even if it means ending up in jail.

Even if it means I could get killed.

Even if it means I need to cause bloodshed.

I don't care.

**I am getting the money and making my mom better.**

* * *

The royal Garden, Nagihiko's POV

I tapped my fingers worriedly on the table in the middle of the Royal Garden, ignoring the opening door. Yaya gasped, and I looked up and my eyes widened as i saw Rima walking towards us.

"Rima-chan..."

She looked at me sadly with her beautiful golden eyes, and even though they were full of sadness i felt my heart skip a beat.

"The school called and told me what happened. I came down as fast as I could when i heard about Amu's little sister..."

I looked at her sadly, and patted her old chair, and she came up and sat in it next to me, and Yaya sat back down on the other side of me. We were all relentlessly worried and unsure of what to do.

"_Pa pay ya pa pa pa pi ya Pa pay ya pa pa pa pi ya"_ A childlike ringtone sliced the silence that previously lingered in the air and Yaya sheepishly reached into her pocket for her phone. She flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Hello... Mama? WHAT?! YOU WERE PREGNANT AGAIN AND DIDN'T TELL ME?! AND YOUR IN LABOR?! BUT MAMA YOU WERE ALL FLAT!!"

I suppressed a laugh at Yaya's outburst; it was quite a lift on the heavy mood. She nodded and groaned, closing her phone and turned to me and Rima.

"Rima-chan, Nagi! I have to go watch Tsubasa for my mama and papa! Goumen, bye!"

She grabbed her bag and ran and we just watched her leave. After the door shut, there was a long silence held afterwards. Rima stood and started to leave but my eyes widened; even I would admit I didn't want to be alone right now.

"R-rima-chan! Where are you going?"

She shrugged and looked at me.

"Does it matter?"

I stood and looked her in the eye.

"Yes, it does. Why do you keep saying things like that, Rima-chan?"

Suddenly she became teary eyed and angry.

"Because nobody really cares about some doll-like princess!"

I blinked at her, in shock, in wonder, and in disappointment at how incredibly wrong she was. I stepped towards her and she didn't back away.

"Rima-chan... If you felt that way, you should have told one of us."

Rima glared at me.

"If nobody cares then what would be the point?"

Soon enough, I was right in front of her. I put a hand gingerly on her cheek and kept staring into her eyes and she began to blush.

"Rima-chan... You are so, so... So incredibly wrong..."

Riima glared at me and backed away, and I felt a pang of hurt flow through my chest.

"What are you talking about?!"

I looked at her sadly, my mouth open, but the right words didn't seem to follow.

"R-Rima... I... It's that..."

Rima stared at me coldly and I couldn't find the courage to tell her how strongly I felt about her. She closed her eyes in frustration and turned on her heel and started to walk away, and I wanted to call out to her, pull her into my arms and tell her everything, but nothing seemed to be working.

She neared the doorway and I closed my eyes and clenched my fists.

"Rima-chan!!"

Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she had turned around to look at me.

"I love you!!"

I heard her gasp breeze through the silent air, and I felt my face burning; I knew I probably looked like an idiot. I couldn't handle the silence anymore; the prolonged reply hurt me so much that I couldn't take it.

"Goumenasai, RIma-chan!! I'm so sorry!"

I ran past her and out the door, just wanting to get as far away as possible. Why did I tell her such a dumb thing?! I know for a fact that she would never feel the same way, after all, I am basically her rival. I am so stupid... I took a sharp turn and ducked into an alleyway, leaning against the wall and I tried to hold back my tears.

I wasn't going to cry over a girl; the last time I cried was when my father left me beaten, saying I was a disgrace to the Fujisaki family. I broke the tradition of male cross-dressing, and left female dancing behind.

Is it so wrong that I wanted to be a boy?

Maybe it is. Maybe I should have been a girl. If I had always been Nadeshiko, then maybe Rima and I would be friends; I wouldn't have to worry about love. But that's not possible. I can't stop loving her no matter what.

She's too important to me.

I heard a light panting and a small thumping of the soft soles of a school kids' shoes, and thought nothing of it; there were at least four schools in this general area. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and look at me with wide, yellow eyes.

I blinked at her in astonishment; she had chased me all the way here...?

"Rima-chan..."

"Nagihiko..."

She punched me in the arm.

"You baka! Running away like that! I was worried! How dare you!"

I blinked in shock at her and then smiled widely, pulling her towards me and I hugged her. I felt her stiffen at first, but then she sighed and put her arms around me as well. I smiled and took in a deep breath, and the smell of daisies and fresh morning air overwhelmed me.

"Rima-chan... How dare I what? Make you worried?"

Rima shot a playful glare at me.

"Of course, i'm not supposed to care."

"But----"

She looked down, blushing softly.

"But I do anyways."

I closed my eyes in happiness, so completely relieved that she felt the same way. I pulled her towards me, wallowing in how warm she was in my arms. That incredible feeling would be replayed many...

...Many, times.

Rima is my princess, and I am now... Her prince.

* * *

Erm i don't really like the Rimahiko in there...It didn't turn out as good as i had hoped lol... Well, you people out there have to tell me what you think!! So, i hope you liked it!!!!

Love you all!

-Hitomi Kaetie


	4. Black Key and Gun shootings

Hello again! I'm glad to see that people are enjoying this so farz!! :D A decent quantity of you seemed to be in favor for the Rimahiko moment in the 3rd chapter, so i'm glad!

Now, sorry I haven't updated for a couple weeks. I'm trying to type as much as I can, but I had a test last friday, *unit science* and i have the science MIDTERM next friday. Ugh. -.-

You can all understand, Ne?

Fans: Yeah yeah, type!

Carp: Yeesh!

Jerry: *pulls curtains*

* * *

Kiera looked both ways before crossing the street towards her destination. It was 1: 38 in the morning, and absolutely no one was awake. She was dressed in full black, and stood before the house she was headed to.

She turned to Rage, who nodded. A 'ping!' noise was heard, and bat wings appeared on Kiera's back, as well as a blood red heart clip in her hair. She flew up into the air and landed on the balcony.

She chara-nari'd with Rage, and stood before the glass door, wearing a black ribbon with red and silver heart gems on it, silver eyes and red pupils, a red heart onher left cheek, silver lip gloss, a black sweater with a red heart, a silver ribbon around her neck, and one on each wrist, as well as a silver belt holding her red shorts up, with mid-thigh black boots, with hearts going down the sides, with a silver heart on the front. Bat wings glowed ominously behind her.

She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her chest.

"Invisible Stardust."

Her gentle whisper flowed with the wind that was now picking up, and soon enough, she turned into sparkling dust. She easily pushed through a small crack in the door, and then began to look around, still in the form of dust. She spotted what she was looking for, and flew towardes it and grabbed it, temporarily turning it to dust as well.

She floated out of the door again, then turned back to normal, smirking, looking back at the Hinamori house. She turned back to her palm, staring at the Dumpty Key, and shook her head.

"That was too easy, you idiots."

She flew off into the air, heading towards her headquarters, as Sage looked back at the Hinamori house sadly.

_"Kiera-chan... Amu-chan... Tadase-kun... Why?"_

* * *

The sun poured in through the glass doors leading to Amu's balcony, causing Tadase's eyes to flutter open. He sat up and yawned, stretching his arms. He turned to Amu and smiled, brushing her hair back, and away from her sleeping face.

He stood gently, pulling the covers back over her, and he went to grab his key, and his clothes and change, but the Dumpty Key wasn't on the desk. His eyes widened in worry. He knew he put it there last night.

He looked through a nearby drawer, and lifted some things. He bent down, and rifled through his bag. Kiseki's egg opened slowly, and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Tadase, what are you looking for..."

"The Dumpty Key! I can't find it!"

Kiseki glared at him.

"You lost it?"

Tadase shook his head.

"No! I couldn't have, I put it on the desk last night... I know I did...."

Kiseki sighed.

"Maybe you left it at the school, and put your house key on the desk."

Tadase nodded.

"Yeah, maybe... I'll go and check the- Crap!"

Kiseki blinked.

"What is it?"

Tadase bit his lip and looked at the sleeping Amu. Kiseki sighed restlessly.

"I'll tell her there were guardian matters you needed to attend to. Now go, you can't afford to lose that thing, you hardly even got it back."

Tadase nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Kiseki!"

He ran from the room, and Kiseki shook his head.

"Goodness..."

* * *

"...."

Silence sliced the air amongst the four.

"..."

Yaya jumped up in her chair, banging her fists onto the table repeatedly.

"Yaya wants to see Amu-chhi!!! Yaya is worried and bored! All Nagi and Rima-tan do is flirt and look at each other and Kiera doesn't talk to Yaya! Yaya wants Amu baaaackkkkk!!!!!"

She began to roll around on the floor, continuing her complaints, and Nagihiko shook his head.

"We don't know how she is doing, Yaya-chan. We haven't even heard from Tadase; she is probably in no state to-"

"WHERE IS THE DUMPTY KEY?! HAVE YOU SEEN IT?!"

Yaya jumped up.

"Tadase!! Can we see Amu?! Is she okay?!"

Tadase stopped.

"Amu-chan is still not feeling well. She is sleeping back home, and she's

very sick, and the doctor said she might need to go to counselling after this..."

Yaya's face fell and Rima looked at Tadase sadly, who straightened.

"Mashiro-san?! What are you doing here?!"

Rima blinked, and blushed, glancing at Nagi, who smiled softly.

"Doesn't matter. You said something about the Dumpty Key."

Tadase's eyes widened, forgetting about how Rima evaded his question, reverting to panic mode.

"Right! Have any of you seen it?! I can't find it anywhere, and if I lose it again Kiseki will be down my neck for the rest of my life..."

Kiera blinked.

"What does it look like?"

Tadase quickly described it to her and she blinked, reaching into her pocket and pulled something out, holding it before him.

"This it?"

Tadase grinned.

"My key! Oh thank god, where did you find it?!"

Kiera stared at him, not really interested in talking to him.

"Yamabuki Saaya jacked it from your locker. Was boasting about it in the change rooms. I took it."

Tadase nodded.

"Oh... Well, thank you anyway, Samansara-san! I have to go back to A-"

Tadase was interrupted by his phone, which he swiflty pulled from his pocket, flicked open, and placed against his ear.

"Hello?"

Silence filled the air, and everyone watched as Tadase's eyes widened, the effect the faint, but frantic voice on the other line had on him.

"Wh-What?! Are you serious?!"

Silence again. Tadase shook his head.

"Oh my god... I'll be right there, are you okay?!"

He nodded after he got a reply.

"I'll be right there, okay? I love you, Amu-chan, hold on!" He closed his phone and began to run out the door, when Nagi called out to him.

"What happened?!"

Tadase turned around, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Someone in a black body suit with a black ski mask and dark goggles came in and started shooting everywhere- He hit her mom in the shoulder with a bullet, and caught her dad in the leg, and blew his left ear off!"

Tadase turned around again, running off towards Amu's house, as well as calling 9-1-1. Nagi, Rima, and Yaya stared at the door in shock. How could this be happening to Amu?!

Kiera felt her cell vibrate, and she pulled it from her pocket, holding it under the table as she read it so no one could see.

_"Did you give him the key?!"_

Kiera looked both ways before replying.

_"Yes. I'm sure you could activate it tonight."_

She waited, and soon enough got a reply.

_"Good girl. Soon enough, you will have enough money to get your mom a new lung, stomach, and heart. Maybe even buy her a few wigs, since her cancer made her hair fall out."_

Kiera bit her lip. She knew for a fact that she didn't want to get the money this way; by murder, thievery, mind-control, and threats.

But everything else wasn't cutting it.

Her mom was all she had left, and even if she died in the end, if her mom got healthier, she would die happy.

Happy that her mom got the chance at life that she didn't deserve.

* * *

Well i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was kinda lame, not much action or nothing. Not much Tadamu either! I'll try harder next time. I pwomise!!

~Hitomi Kaetie-chan


	5. A series of strange things

Hey Hey Hey! Hitomi-K-chan here!! How you all been doing? I've decided to start up a little contest.

I want ideas for more oneshots! The person who can come up with the best idea/storyline for ANY COUPLING/CHARACTER; will get all of the below :)

1. YOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRR name will have a Mention in my profile as the lucky winner!

2. The oneshot shall be dedicated to YOU~

3. I, Hitomi Kaetie, will write a story with you in it!

4. And the final, but not least- the GRAAAANNNDD PRRIIIZZEEEE- A sketch of you by me! You can describe yourself any way you want- it doesn't have to look like you!! You can make me draw you as a catgirl, superhero, you can even have me draw you with shugo charas! You make the rules in this one- nothing nasty though! *coming from the one who has sex scenes in Kerrupted Danny...* And I will put it as my profile picture for a month! And if you would like, I will e-mail it to you :)

Secondary Prize!

I will be choosing ten or more ideas, and each idea I use will have credit to the person who sent it in!

So there you have it! The contest starts RIGHT NOW! So hurry and PM me- dont put it into your reviews! You need to keep the ideas private! Send them to me through PM, as soon as possible! Thanks much! Arigato, minna!!

~Hitomi Kaetie-chan

P.S. Deadline for ideas is Febuary 1st. Take your time and have fun! Only a minimum of one idea, and a maximum of four.

* * *

"AMU-CHAN!!!" Tadase screamed as he burst through the door, and ran up the stairs, forcing himself not to look at the blood on the floor from his love's parents.

He ran into her room and saw her crying on the bed and he let out a sigh of relief to see her okay. He walked over to her bed and put his arms around her tightly, and she wrapped her arms around his waist as she cried. He kissed her hair and stroked it softly, tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh my God... I was so scared that the shooter may have hit you too... Thank God... I love you, Amu-chan... I love you so much...."

Amu clutched onto his shirt.

"I-I was s-so scared, T-Tadase-k-kun!! I h-heard the d-d-door slam o-open and... And... Then..." She couldn't speak any longer as her tears took control of her and Tadase's eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"They'll be okay, Amu-chan... They'll be alright... And..."

He pulled away and lifted her chin. He stared into her eyes and smiled softly, rubbing her bottom lip with his thumb.

"I'm here to protect you now."

She stared at him, her eyes sparkling. She felt tears rise to her eyes again, and she hugged him tightly, burying her head into his neck, crying uncontrollably. Tadase just held her, rubbing her back soothingly.

He smiled, kissing her neck genly.

"I love you... Never... Never forget... I will always love you."

* * *

Nagihiko and Rima walked in silence as they headed across town to Nagi's house. Rima let out a soft sigh and Nagihiko stopped, as did she.

She turned to him, confused.

"Nagihiko? What's wrong?"

He was looking at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm just as worried about Amu-chan as you are. She's hurt and in pain; of course I worry. I want to go see her. I need to know if she's okay- i saw her as a sister as Nadeshiko. I still see her as a sister... I want to make sure she's alright..."

He looked up, his golden eyes shining with pain and Rima felt her heart begin to pound against her chest.

"Please, Rima-chan. Please."

Rima nodded, taking his hand, and they turned, and began heading to Amu's house. They walked in silence again for a few moments, the only sound was the gentle singing of the wind blowing through their hair.

"I love you."

Nagihiko froze as these words flew into his mind, running over and over in his shock. He turned to his beautiful girlfriend, who was looking at him seriously, with a soft blush on her cheeks.

"I love you. I mean it."

Nagihiko blushed as well, smiling softly.

"I love you too..." He leaned in closer, letting go of her hand and placing it gently on her cheek, "Rima-chan."

He pressed his lips to hers and she kissed back gently, causing him to smile. He had never been this happy; there was pain and love in that kiss.

Pain from the fact that their best friend was going through pure torture; and the Love that they shared that hopefully would get them through it, and be able to help her.

* * *

"Ahhh, Yaya! You were supposed to take care of Tsubasa today!"

Yaya closed her eyes in frustration as she ran.

"I knoooww, Pepe-chan! I forgot!! Papa and Mama will understand, they leave in an hour anyways!"

Yaya turned the corner to her house and burst through the door, panting.

"I'M HO-.... KUUKAI?!"

Yaya was shocked to see the brunette sitting on her couch, bouncing

Tsubasa up and down on his knee.

"Oh. Hey."

Yaya pouted angrily.

"KUUUUUKKKAAAIII!!! I find you sitting in my house and this is all you have to say?!"

Kuukai smiled, not looking at her.

"Yup."

Yaya sighed, rubbing her forehead. She kicked off her shoes, and hung up her jacket, walking up the stairs to put her bag in her room. She changed into some more comfortable clothes and came back down again, to see Kuukai putting Tsubasa to sleep.

She leaned against doorframe, pulling the ribbons out of her hair. She stuffed them into her sweater's pocket and shook her hair out as Kuukai turned, and he was shocked to see her with her hair down.

"Yaya... I didn't know you had that long of hair."

She looked up at him, flicking some of her hair back, and she shrugged.

"It's jsut about two or three inches past my shoulders... Not really anything to get excited about."

Kuukai laughed.

"It looks pretty on you. You should wear it down more."

Yaya blinked and shook her head.

"Um... I like my ribbons... But yeah... No."

She walked into the kitchen, and pulled out a pot, putting some water in it. She set it on the stove, and set it to boil, then she grabbed a package of noodles from the cupboard.

Kuukai watched with interest, until Yaya suddenly groaned angrily, turning around and glaring at him.

"What do you want and why are you still in my house?! Actually, WHY were you here in the first place?!"

Kuukai smiled.

"I couldn't remember the last time me and you hung out. And I wanted to help- besides, you were an hour late so your parents called me. You can cook? I didn't know you were allowed to use a stove."

Yaya glared at him, a black cloud forming over her.

"Why dont you just... Just... Go make out with Utau or something!!"

She turned around again, pouring her noodles into the pot and stirring them a bit. Suddenly, a warm hand wrapped around hers, and a larger, older, more experienced body pressed up against her young, slim, and naive frame.

She tried to hold back her blush as Kuukai stirred with her, wrapping his free arm around her waist.

"K-kuukai, you don't hold a baby like that!"

"I hold my baby like that."

Yaya's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and her face became bright pink. Kuukai smirked; victory was his.

* * *

That night...

Kiera sat on her bed, flipping through a random manga she picked up at some random bookstore. She enjoyed the drawings very much, but the storyline was really stupid. Her cell phone began to ring, and she turned, sluggishly picking it up.

"Hello..."

_"Kiera? Hotori Tadase has the Key, right?"_

Kiera sighed.

"Jorei-kun. I told you. YES FOR GOD SAKES. I GAVE HIM THE DAMNED KEY NOW JUST ACTIVATE IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She hung up her phoneand soon enough it rang again.

"UGH! What now Jorei?!"

There was a silence on the other end for a moment, until suddenly, Jorei spoke ever so softly.

"I love you Kiera... With all of my heart."

Kiera was silent, and she felt her eyes darken over. Flashes of a certain someone she had met flashed through her mind, and she sighed.

"I know that. And i'm sorry. I love someone."

She hung up the phone and set it down, looking up at the roof. She covered her eyes which were beginning to tear up. A sadistic smirk came onto her face as her tears fell.

"... Prince, eh..."

She smiled and shook her head.

"No... King."

* * *

Tadase shot up from his spot on the bed, panting. Amu rolled over in her sleep, and her eyes fluttered open softly.

"Mm... Tadase-kun?"

Tadase's eyes were a dark metallic purple, and his hair had turned a white-ish silver color, and upon seeing this, Amu sat up in the bed. She looked at her boyfriend in complete and utter shock.

"Tadase-kun?! When did you do that?! And.. And your eyes...?"

Tadase turned to her, his eyes wide in fear.

"Amu-chan... I feel... I feel different..."

Amu tilted her head.

"In what way?"

Tadase looked down, pulling his hair gently.

"I feel like i'm about to do something terrible... I... I can't...I can't think straight..."

Kiseki stared at his master in worry, then looked at the Dumpty Key. He floated over to it, and touched it gently, and he screamed as he was shocked by a bright purple bolt.

Amu screamed as Kiseki fell to the floor, clutching his arm in pain.

"Oww! How dare that ugly purple bolt strike me!"

"Kiseki! Are you all right?!"

Kiseki nodded, rubbing his arm gently.

"It must be the key that is making Tadase act strange. It's glowing and zapping people!"

Amu picked up the key and rolled it over in her hands.

"It's not doing anything to me."

Suddenly the key flew into the air, and shot off to the left. Amu turned to see Tadase catch it, his eyes glowing an ominous, burning blackish-purple. His face was that of stone and his hair was flying as a ball of purple flame engulfed his hand.

He lifted his hand towards Amu and smirked.

"Time to die."

Amu's eyes widened as she heard an echo of voices say that all at once, but there was only one voice she was focusing on.

_"NO! STOP! PLEASE! AMU-CHAN! AMU-CHAN HELP ME! I CAN'T STOP! AMU-CHAN!!!"_

* * *

So! There ya go guys ;) Another chappie for the Tadamu series. And, another cliffie-ish thing! :)

....Wayyy too much fluff in this chapter with Nagi and Rima, and Kuukai and Yaya, and Kiera and Jorei... So, end it with a bang... TADASE GONNA SHOOT AMU WIT DA PURHPLE FLAME.

OOOOOOOO

WOOOT. Keep on comin ;D

~Hitomi Kaetie-chan


	6. The scent of soaring sage

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating in a while~ but now i have a chance, cuz i fell asleep right when i got home, and woke up 2 hours ago, so im wide awake, homework/housework done, and nothing to do! So here we go XD

* * *

Amu's eyes were wide as she stared at Tadase, who still held his hand towards her, fist balled, purple bolts and flames surrounding his hand. She swallowed and blinked.

"T-Tadase... Come on... I know you are in there. I heard you... Please-"

"SHUT UP!" The voice that had taken over the blonde was echoing through her ears, causing her to shiver.

"Shut up. Tadase is gone now..." An evil smile bestowed the boy's face, "and it's time for you to die; by the hands of your lover."

Amu growled.

"I know Tadase is in there! You may be in his body, but you are not my lover!"

The boy made the flames stop, and he put his hand on his hip, staring at her intensely.

"You're right. I'm not. My name is Aiden, and I was created by someone you know. I'm full of hatred and malice towards you and want you to die; that is my goal. Once it is complete, i'll be gone."

"Get out of Tadase!"

"Can't until you are dead. So, just hold still and take it like a good little girl..." Aiden lifted his hands again, flames surrounding him. They shot towards her, and she screamed, but was pushed out of the way. She flipped onto her back and screamed in fear.

"NAGIHIKO!!! NOOO!!!"

Nagihiko lay on the floor, hair charred, and skin burnt. Blood was seeping from various burns on his body, and he was biting his lip in his pain. Aiden kicked him hard in the chest.

"I hate that! Trying to save the girl. God! Don't get in my way again!"

He kicked Nagi in the face, and he screamed in pain again as his nose bled. Amu began to cry, her tears hitting the floor like diamonds.

"Tadase, fight it! Please, stop this! It's scary seeing your body doing this, it isn't you, I know that, but I want _**you**_ back!!! Tadase, please!! I love you!!"

Aiden straightened for a moment, blinking.

"A.... Amu... Amu-chan...?"

Amu nodded.

"Yes, Tadase!! Yes, it's me!"

Aiden stared at her, his eyes flashing. He shook his head, and then slapped her across the face.

"Don't do that! Tadase is too frail to overcome me!"

Amu struggled under the grip Aiden had on her neck as he pushed her against the wall.

"Love... Can... Give anyone... STRENGTH!" She kicked him in the stomach, then pushed him into the opposite wall.

"I want my boyfriend back!!!"

"Stop hurting his body why don't you..."

Amu bit her lip; she needed to get rid of Aiden, but she couldn't hurt Tadase.

"What do I do?..."

* * *

Kiera rolled over on her bed, playing with the lace on her bedsheets. She let out a gentle sigh, closing her eyes.

_"Aiden has probably risen by now... Tadase must be crying inside his body; watching as he kills his girlfriend... The love of his life..."_ Kiera bit her lip, sitting up.

"Why the hell am I doing this?!"

She groaned, punching the wall, turning to her chara eggs.

"Rage! Sage! Wake up!"

The eggs cracked at the middle and opened, revealing two sleepy charas.

"What is it, Kiera-chan?"

"What do you want?! Why am I being woken up?!"

Kiera looked at Sage.

"Sage! Chara-nari!"

Sage blinked.

"Really?"

"YES NOW COME ON!"

Sage nodded, coming out of her egg.

"O-Okay..."

A bright light surrounded Kiera as she transformed. The light dissapated after a minute, and Rage's jaw dropped. Kiera had angel wings sprouting from her back, and her hair was longer than usual and wavy, and it was also a light aqua colour.

She wore a blue dress that had a poofy skirt at the bottom with lots of lace and frills, and knee-high aqua and silver boots that had white ribbons on them. There was a ribbon on either side of her head, and she wore gloves that were white with aqua lace and aqua ribbons on them. She turned to Rage, who nodded as her master flew into the air, phasing through the roof.

Rage followed close bhind, not knowing where they were going, or what they were doing.

_"Why would she transform with Sage?... Unless... She is going to..."_

Rage looked up at her master; the determined look on her face confirmed her suspicions. She shook her head.

_"If you get caught, then...."_

________________________________________________________________________________

And thats all for now :]

Hope it was okay! I'm mostly doing fillers for now. Trying to get these updates done!!!!

~Hitomi Kaetie


	7. Time Trip

Heyyy... Heh... Sorry about the late update ^^;; Forgive me! At least you all have been kept in suspense... XD I know. I'm a jerk.

* * *

Aiden stepped towards Amu, his eyes burning intensely. Her tears continued to fall as she backed against the wall.

"Tadase is inside me, watching this. He's crying his eyes out and is begging me to stop, but it would be a damn shame to miss such an..." He looked up at her, his eyes flashing menacingly, "_exciting_ show."

Amu swallowed.

"No. Tadase, you can overcome him!! I know you can!!"

Aiden surrounded his body in purple flames, and she heard a scream of pain. Her eyes widened in fear.

"What are you doing to him?! Stop it!!"

Aiden laughed as he fell silent.

"Don't worry. He's just unconcious. You, on the other hand, won't be able to wake up."

He lifted his hand, his hand becoming engulfed in the purple flame, and Amu closed her eyes tightly, tears falling from her face as her life flashed before her eyes. She was too scared to chara-nari, and she couldn't even if she weren't scared. The dark power of Aiden was too much for the charas, and they couldn't leave their eggs.

"Say goodbye to life, Hinamori Amu."

"**STOP THIS NOW, AIDEN!!!"**

Amu opened her eyes and saw Kiera floating before her, and she looked like an angel.

"K... Kiera-san..?"

Kiera glanced back sadly.

"I'll explain what's going on later." Her expression changed as she turned back to Aiden, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know I was trying to save my mom from a life of treachery, and I was doing the wrong things to do that for her. I shouldn't have resorted to murder and stealing to save my dying mother, I know it!! I also should have never created you, you who is created solely for murder!!!"

Amu listened to her in shock; murder? Thievery? Aiden scoffed at Kiera.

"The boss is going to kill you. You know that, don't you?"

Kiera glared, biting her lip.

"I don't care. I don't care!!! Stop this, now! Or else I will force you to give Tadase back!"

"Kiera?"

Kiera turned back to Amu and looked at her sadly, hanging her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm in love with Tadase also."

Amu stared at her in shock, about to tell her that Tadase was hers alone, but Kiera interruptted her.

"And since I love him... That's why I have to save him, and let him be happy with you." Her smile was determined, happy, and pure. A smile that had never met Kiera's features in her entire life; and it caused Amu to smile as well.

"I got it."

Kiera smiled, turning back to Aiden.

"Tadase is much stronger than you! He obviously is, because _I_ created you!"

Aiden growled.

"That's not true. You may have created me, but you are not stronger! No one is!"

Aiden shotpurple energy at her, but she raised her hand, stopping it. It separated into various pieces, and shaped itself into a sharp point and shot back at Aiden. He screamed, and was pinned to the wall by fiery spikes.

Kiera lifted her hand, and a white ball engulfed it. Her eyes began to glow white, and she smirked.

"This might hurt you a bit, Aiden. But the rest of us, including Tadase, will be _juuuuust_ fine."

She thrusted her hand into Aiden's stomach, and he gasped in surprise. He began to scream in pain and horror, his screams turning into a gurgling, animal-like cry as she slowly began to pull a glowing light out of Aiden.

When she finally pulled the light out, Aiden let out one final scream, and then fell to the floor. His skin became pale, and his eyes closed as his body went limp. Amu looked at him and noticed that the hair on the boy was blonde instead of silver.

"Is... He normal again?"

Kiera nodded.

"Kind of. This is Tadase."

She opened her palm and revealed a sparkling light. Amu stared at it, and took it into her hands, and felt that same loving warmth emanating from it that she felt in Tadase.

"How... Do we get him back in his body?"

Kiera smiled.

"Hold the light above his heart, and press it into his chest, then kiss his lips. He will awaken then."

Amu blinked.

"Like Sleeping Beauty."

"Yep. Reversed."

Amu nodded, turning to Tadase's body. She pushed him over onto his back, and held the light above his heart. She pressed it against his chest softly, then leaned down, kissing his cold lips. She pulled away, and nothing happened.

Silence fell throughout the room as Amu's breath caught, anxiously waiting for Tadase to awaken. Suddenly, he shot up, taking in a deep breath. Amu screamed and jumped back, placing her hand against her chest in surprise.

Tadase put his hands on his face, then his chest then his hips and let out a relieved sigh. He suddenly became frantic again and looked around the room, his eyes landing on Amu. His expression became extremely relieved and infinitely happy, and he moved over to her, putting his arms around her as he pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Amu-chan, oh God... I was so scared... Seeing you almost get killed by... By me..."

Amu put her arms around him, snuggling into his warmth.

"I was scared. But I knew that I'd be safe." She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I'll be safe with you no matter what."

Tadase smiled, and looked up at Kiera. He stood, and helped Amu up as well. He turned back to Kiera after, smiling gingerly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in love with Amu-chan."

Kiera nodded.

"I know you are. And I'm glad that you two are safe now. But I'm going to fix this; so that you guys don't have these bad memories."

"How?"

Kiera smiled sadly.

"This chara-nari is called Time Twister. I can reverse time, and go back to before I joined the people who wanted me to kill and steal for my mom's health. You guys won't remember me, but i'm going to transfer to this school right away, and I'll remember all of this. I could let you guys remember me, but..."

Tadase and Amu smiled at Kiera, and Amu hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Kiera. We hope to see you in the future. Even though we won't know it!" She laughed and Kiera smiled at her, then turned to Tadase. Her gaze became downcast, and she sighed.

"I love you, Tadase. And thank you for your kindness."

Tadase nodded, smiling thoughtfully.

"You're welcome, Samansara-san."

Kiera smiled sadly, lifting her hand.

"I'll miss you guys."

Amu and Tadase waved at her, and she swirled her hand around slowly.

_"Speed of light, Stars at night, reverse all this unholiness, so they forget memories of me no less, Take me back to before this started, and before my mother and I had parted. Time; __**BREAK!"**_

Suddenly, a black hole appeared, and everything began to contort and spin, rushing back through time, through all of the events until it suddenly stopped. Kiera stepped into her room back in Canada, letting out a small sigh.

"I wonder what's going on with them now, then."

"Same here."

* * *

Amu blinked, and looked around her room; when did she get here? Why was she here...?

"Hinamori-san?"

Amu turned, and blushed as she saw Tadase. Tadase was looking at her seriously, and for some reason, she felt that she needed to stop him.

"Tadase! Please... I need to tell you something before you say anything else."

He sat back, nodding.

"Yes? What is it, Hinamori-san?"

Amu looked towards the closet, sighing sadly.

"Please, don't hate me. I'll explain everything to you. But, I don't know what you're going to say, and in this circumstance, I don't want you to say it. Because..."

She stood up and opened the closet door, and Ikuto came into view. Tadase's eyes widened and a blush bepainted his cheeks. She turned to him, her eyes downcast.

"Ikuto was here. I'm sorry, but you needed to know... He was staying here because he needed to hide, and I got scared and hid him in my closet... But you needed to know... I'm so sorry, Tadase-kun!!"

She bowed in front of him, and Tadase blinked at her. He looked at Ikuto and Ikuto closed his eyes, nodding. He walked out onto the balcony, and jumped onto the roof of the house to lounge around until they were done. Tadase walked up to Amu, and kneeled on the floor in front of her.

He put his hands on her cheeks, and she opened her eyes, and blushed as his smiling face came into view. She got down on her knees as well. He brushed some of her hair out of her face, and he sighed.

"I can't get mad at you for telling me the truth. And i'm not mad; you're caring. I understand that. Thank you for telling me, Hinamori-san."

Amu smiled happily.

"No, thank you! I was so worried you'd be mad at me..."

"You don't need to worry anymore. But I have one thing to ask you..."

"Yes?"

Tadase looked up at her with his gorgeous pink eyes, love and worry flowing in them passionately.

"...Is it alright for me to fall in love with you?"

Amu blushed softly and smiled, looking down. She nodded slightly, and then felt Tadase take her hand, and he placed the other on the bottom of her chin. She looked up and saw Tadase smiling at her softly.

"Another question."

"A-Alright."

"...Can... I kiss you?"

Amu blushed bright red, then nodded. She watched as Tadase's eyes closed slightly, and his head tilted, leaning forwards. She leaned towards him slightly, and blushed deeply as their lips met.

Silence flew throughout the room; the only sound was the beating of their hearts, and the small noises they made as they kissed. Cold floors, and shaking hands...

_With only the feel of his lips to keep her sane._

* * *

Heh. It may seem like the end of the story, but it is not :)

:P XD

SO! Please review! It means alot!!!

~Hitomi Kaetie


	8. A return once again

Hey! I'm back guys!! So sorry about the long wait… If a lot of you haven't heard, There was a long break because a couple of weeks ago I was in a pretty bad car crash. I only got a lot of bruises and a bad concussion, but I forgot a lot of my memories. I have a lot of them back now, and so I'm mentally/emotionally prepared enough to write again.

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of my Tadamu series! Thanks for being so patient and understanding you guys! I love youuu!!!

* * *

"Ahhhh!! Yaya, stop-" Rima screamed, running away from the hyperactive young girl, having dropped her water gun long ago to escape being drenched. Yaya cornered her against a tree and Rima looked at her wide-eyed.

"I've got you now, Rima-chi!"

"Think again!"

Yaya turned towards the source of the voice, and gasped as she became soaked. She glared at Amu, who laughed and began running away from Kuukai, who was now chasing after her.

"AMU-CHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! Not FAIR!!"

Amu laughed, and rolled on the grass, blasting Kuukai as she did so. He smirked.

"So you're playing like that, huh?"

Amu blinked innocently, and continued running away.

"Playing like what, huh?"

Kuukai smirked, then gasped.

"Look! It's Tadase!"

Amu smiled.

"Nice tr-" she was silenced as she became drenched. Kuukai burst into laughter as Amu stared to her left, and saw Tadase looking meekly at her.

"T-Tadase?"

He rubbed his neck.

"…Sorry?"

Amu blinked, then laughed, and jumped onto him, rolling around on the grass. She smiled as she pinned him down to the ground and he glared up at her teasingly.

"You know, Tadase-kun, you need to be able to pin me down. You _are_ the man, after all."

Tadase smiled.

"Oh, really?"

He pushed up and flipped them over, using one hand to pin her arms above her head, and he leaned down, pressing his nose against hers gently.

"This better?"

Amu smiled.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Amu and Tadase walked down the street, lazily holding hands as the sun hung lazily above the horizon. Tadase glanced over at the direction of the sun.

"It's going to start getting dark soon…"

Amu smiled, nodding.

"You're right. We should probably get home soon, since school starts again tomorrow."

Tadase nodded, and turned to her, stopping. She stopped as well, staring into his eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, stepping closer to her, brushing some hair out of her face.

"No… Everything is…"

He leaned in closer to her, kissing her softly. Her eyes fluttered shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put a hand around her waist, the other behind her neck. He pulled away slowly, smiling at her lovingly.

"…Wonderful."

Amu smiled, and took his hand as they began to walk towards her house again. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before running off, to ensure her dad didn't make too much of a fuss. He waved at her as she walked into her house, then turned back to his destination.

He opened the sliding door, and a woman turned to him, smiling.

"Are you ready, Hotori-sama?"

He smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**The next day…**

"Hotori-kun is really late…"

Amu nodded.

"I wonder if he's sick…"

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late!"

Everyone turned towards Tadase's voice, and gasped as they saw him. His hair was no longer just blonde, but had brown streaks and dark blonde lowlights.

Amu's face flushed as he walked up to the table, smiling.

"What do you think?"

Amu stared at him dazedly.

"Uh-huhh."

Tadase just laughed in response, and sat down.

"So, does anyone have any announcements?"

"Yes… I'm moving."

Everyone turned to Rima.

"Really?"

She nodded sadly.

"I am… I'm transferring with a girl from Canada. I'm leaving today, and I hope that she is good to you all."

"Is she coming in today?"

"Hell yeah!"

Everyone turned once again, and saw a girl with short black hair, that went about an inch past her chin in the front, and was cut up short in the back. Some of her hair fell in front of her face, and there was some blue streaks near the front right side of her hair. Her outfit was up to code, but had lots of safety pins and chains put on it.

"I'm Samansara Kiera! Nice to meet you all, punks!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Punks..?"

Amu blinked at her, and Kiera smiled.

"Hmm?"

Amu shook her head.

"Oh, it's nothing. You just seem vaguely familiar. Do you have charas?"

Kiera smiled.

"Yup. One. I used to have two, but..."

"But?"

Kiera smiled, looking down.

"Something happened a few months ago... The dream that she was born from became true..."

"What dream is that?"

Kiera smiled brightly, giving them a thumbs up.

"It was none of your business!"

Everyone looked at each other nervously as Kiera laughed.

"Just messin'! The dream was... to shine in a way only I can."

"Oh, I see. What was the chara's name?"

Kiera smiled, letting out a sigh as she glanced at Amu and Tadase.

"Her name was..."

She looked at Rage, who sat on her shoulder, smirking.

"...Sage."

* * *

And that's all i have for this chapter. More to come! No worrries.

~Hitomi Kaetie

P.S. I have been told that Kiera seems like a mary-sue... But i really don't think she is ^-^;

She definitely isn't perfect; none of the boys fall for her. She's not friends with everybody. alot of people dislike herrr...

But yeah. I hope she doesn't seem like one! And her charanari's weren't made by me; i had originally made them to be a forest fairy (sage) and a dark love fairy (rage), but my friend helped me with that chapter, and didn't make them that way. so it seemed like it was a utau impersonation of Lunatic Charm and Seraphic Charm, but it wasn't supposed to be a Devil/Angel thing...

^-^; just thought i'd clear that up! Thanks!

Arigato Gozaimasu, Minna-san!


	9. 10 years later

Hello ! Long time no update, but that's what I'm here for now!

Time for the finale… Of the Tadamu series!

* * *

Amu sat on her balcony, smiling softly. She was 23 now, and had just finished university. She had her own home, and loved it. She lived in Hokkaido Prefecture, and was quite happy there.

She heard the front door open, and she smiled, knowing who it was.

"Amu-koi! I'm home!"

"That's good."

The door to her room opened, and she smiled as her blonde lover walked in. He had grown much over the years, as he was now taller, had shorter, darker hair. It was still blonde, but darker nonetheless. His eyes still shone brightly, with the same love for her as they always had, and now it was evident he had muscles. She walked over to him, kissing his cheek.

"How was school?"

He smiled weakly.

"Let's just say, four more lectures, and one more exam, then I can get my job."

Amu laughed and hugged him gently, loving his warmth. He breathed in the scent of her hair, rubbing her back gently.

"You know I love you, right?"

Amu nodded, smiling. She pulled away, looking at his face.

"Remember how in high school nobody believed we would stay together?"

Tadase grinned. He took her left hand, kissing her ring finger, which held the beautiful engagement ring he had given her months ago.

"We proved them wrong, huh?"

Amu smiled.

"And… We're still pure."

"We proved them wrong in that too."

"I love you."

"I love you too…"

Tadase pulled her into his lap, kissing her lips gently. She kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck. He ran his hands through her hair, her silky pink tresses trailing past his fingers. They pulled away, smiling at each other.

"Can you believe we're getting married next week?"

Amu smiled, feeling tears rise to her eyes.

"Yes."

They hugged again, melting into each other's touch. The sun danced across the horizon, causing the clouds to light up in bright, joyful colors, supporting their love for each other. Their shugo chara's had gone away long ago.

They all achieved their dreams, though. Amu had become someone who wasn't afraid of herself; Ran. She became someone who was full of dreams; Su. She became someone who had strength and determination; Miki.

Tadase had become the king of his own world, and the King in Amu's world as well. His dream was fulfilled twofold.

Kuukai had become a professional soccer player, and was married to Utau Hoshina, who continued to express herself through her music.

Yaya became a preschool teacher, loving little children. She was married to Kairi, who was a teacher for accounting Majors at Tokyo University. They had one baby girl, who's name is Soko.

Nagihiko was a dance teacher in Europe, teaching children not only the art of different dances, but the art of feeling your own dance inside of you. He was engaged to Rima, who was a model in Europe, living with Nagihiko. Their wedding was in a few months.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi still traveled the world, but did have a set home. He bought a home in France, and also got a girlfriend there, named Anastasia. They had been dating for 3 years, and he was planning to ask to marry her soon, on her birthday next week.

Everyone's dreams had turned out they way they wanted, and even better than what they had hoped; they found love along the way.

God gave you two lungs, two hands, two feet. He gave you two eyes, and two ears as well.

He only gave you one heart, because he gave your second one to someone else.

_**~****_**True Love**_****~**_

* * *

Thank you guys for reading this, all your supportive reviews, thank you so much for your patience, I love you all!

I hope you liked the finale!

~Hita


End file.
